Pokedew Academy
by SweetToothDinosaur
Summary: Everyone gets to attend the BEST ACADEMY EVER! Does this mean high school romance will blossom for a girl named Yellow? Or does this mean she'll find out about her "dark" past! Summary is not great! Sorry! Shippings are poke/ikari/contest/soulsilver. Rated M for cussing. A lot of cussing. And maybe some adult jokes.


**DINO: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DINO DOESN'T WANT TO GET OLDER**

 **Green: you are like going to turn 17 in a few weeks**

 **DINO: you are not helping D:**

 **Ash: i think that i'm turning ten soon... bummer...**

 **DINO: You are an immortal living human that lies in the Pokemon world and have people cook for you. This is the reason why you'll be 14 years old or 15 years old in this fanfic.**

 **Leaf: Does this mean you'll start writing the fanfic right now?**

 **DINO: ….yup...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not only anything of the official pokemon franchise. I own the story that I wrote. If I did own the Pokemon franchise... Then I would have so much power in shipping... **

* * *

**Chapter 1: _"Everyone goes to school and get dorms and shit"_**

"Peace" is how you describe the start of every mellow-looking town... Like Pallet Town...

"Pie" is how you describe Ash Ketchum— Wait no.

"Pikachu" is how you describe Ash Ketchum. The pokemon that has always been with him like... forever.

This is a Pokemon that is owned by other trainers as well. Red owns a pikachu and Yellow owns a pikachu. And speaking of these three characters...

" _I'm on a motherfucking boat!_ " Ash shouted as Red was turning up the volume. Meanwhile, Yellow just simply turned away from their direction.

She had her arms resting on the ship's rail. She planned on watching the sea waves and relaxing. However, Ash and Red decided be near the rails and blast _"I'm on a Boat."_ ...Because they were on a boat. So both of them believed that this was their only chance to play a Lonely Island song.

"Hey! Stop trying to attract attention." Green shot a look at both of them.

"Attracting attention? _Please_." Gary scoffed. "I have the skills to attract _more_ attention."

"I don't care how much attention you attract. I only care about attracting attention in general." The trainer said.

"Green's right, you know." Leaf walked to the railing. "There are 250 Kanto students on this ship and they all know about Red."

"Is there a problem with me?" Red blinked.

"Of course there isn't a problem with you! You are a champion who refuses to join the elite four and people see you as the strongest pokemon trainer." The brunette rambled.

"I can't really say that I'm the strongest trainer, though." He replied and lowered down the volume. "I had some losses too... It's why we're going to one of most elite schools right now!"

"Pokedew Academy... A private campus on the Beryl island. It has four main specialities that focuses on your future career and college: battling, the arts, academics, and social works. Only 250 students can be in each specialty..." Green looked at the distant island ahead of them.

"It is a really amazing school..." Yellow agreed with him. "You get to be out on a giant island surrounded by so much nature and life."

"Pokemon too!" Ash added in. "My mom said that this island has Pokemon from multiple regions!"

"I have to agree that this island sure is _something_." Blue hummed to herself as she adjusted her aviators. "They said the island is larger enough to fit an entire ecosystem and multiple shopping plazas! I heard that there also some rich folks who own private penthouses in middle of nowhere!"

"I doubt that we would get a penthouse." Green muttered. "...Someone had to just blow up a fourth of Pallet town."

"I said that I was sorry!" Red held up his hands in defense.

"That's the reason why the professor couldn't give us excess money for this school." The other brunette rolled his eyes. "It was a challenge for him to get us here! Pokedew academy is one of the most high-aptitude schools out there! It doesn't matter if you're rich or famous, they only want good students."

"They certainly know what they're doing if they allowed Gary into the academics course." The blonde remarked.

"Both Leaf and Blue get to have two-hour classes with him then." Misty commented. "I get to have two-hour classes with Ash, Red, and Green."

"I... I don't think that I have a specialty with you guys then..." Yellow said as she awkwardly looked at her friends.

"C'mon Yellow! We'll have some classes together! Like english class!" The ginger girl abruptly said.

"It's fine!" She said. "All of you guys should do whatever makes you happy! I mean, like... there is literally 250 students in my specialty."

"That's the way to think!" Red gave a pat on her back. He turned to the ship's bow, looking towards the island. "We should get our luggage ready because we're almost there."

Meanwhile...

"I say that a battle with a trainer challenging 4 leagues would be... How should I say? Amusing." Platina gave a small smile at her opponent.

"Yeah." Paul grabbed a pokeball from his pocket and released an Electrivire. "I only know you've beaten the Frontier Brains and collected all of the badges from Sinnoh."

"I would have liked to battle you on the ship, but I prefer to show my real strength when there's space for battle. But I don't think it's polite to battle people when they prefer to be introverted." She sent out her Rapidash. "So let's battle on this island's shore!"

"Electrivire, use—"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!"

Both Sinnoh trainers were taken aback by someone's loud voice. They stared blankly at each other, and then at the confused Pokemon.

An older woman was running towards them and flailing her arms. She stopped to flail her arms in front of the Pokemon too. Meanwhile, Electrivire and Rapidash didn't understand the situation and were staring blankly as well.

"Is something the matter?" Diamond asked with a confused look.

"Of course there is!" She cried out. "Trainers are **not** allowed to battle on remote territory!"

"Remote territory..." Pearl trailed off.

"You see, this is an island that has important history behind it!"

"Go on." Paul took out a pokeball and had Electrivire returned.

"Well...! This used to be an isolated island full of destruction and brutal battles. Both Pokemon and people suffered from all of the violence. Until... One day a woman saved the island by bringing in Pokemon that would restore the land and other Pokemon from injuries. She taught the people that battles end in hurting everyone and they were unnecessary. She brought a peaceful world to everyone's hearts. No one knows how, but they decided to stop the battles and allowed Pokemon to rest and roam throughout the island in happiness. Ever since then... People made the rule that you cannot battle in non-designated battle zones. So please do not battle in front of the wild Pokemon!"

"I suppose that makes some sense. However, isn't this suppose to be the most elite trainers' school?" She questioned and Paul nodded at his opponent.

"Well... I understand that Pokemon will battle in the wild, but we do not allow catching on these premises!"

"That doesn't even answer her question, though!" The blonde shouted from the sidelines.

"I'm sorry about my co-worker!" Someone walked in the scene. "We don't get much trainers that battle right away and it's a surprise to see you battle after getting off the ship."

"It's because they probably didn't read the application's print of 'no battling outside of campus' print..." The woman huffed.

"There isn't battling off-campus?" Diamond had a confused face.

"Pretty much..." The man trailed off. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I'm Mark and the screaming girl is Jill."

"We apologize for causing any trouble. No one had announced anything about battling." Platina stated.

"I can't really blame you kids for not knowing this information. The ship's captain announces these kinds of things before students get on the island..." Mark sighed and looked up. "I'm letting you kids off the hook because it's the first day and you didn't know about the battle rule."

"I believe that this means you should get back to the Sinnoh group and head to the campus then!" Jill clapped her hands together. Her eyes then averted town the trio that was already walking off. She sweatdropped.

"I think that those kids know what they're doing already Jill..." He said and turned to face Paul. "I guess that you're stuck with us and our tour!"

"Fine." Paul zipped up his jacket and stuck both hands in his pockets.

"I hope that you'll like the exclusive history tour we'll be providing!"

Paul was quiet for the entire walk.

* * *

"I have to say that I'm impressed by this school's looks." Drew gazed at the buildings around him. "They have four facilities organized specifically by year and specialty."

"They're so large..." May comment at height of each building.

"Well, they do have to build upwards to preserve the wild Pokemon's land." He explained. "They don't want to take land away from the Pokemon."

"I think that's pretty nice." Solidad walked up to the younger coordinators. Harley followed after her.

"I agree because 'nice' means such a lot of things!" Harley said in a snob voice. "There is a way of saying you performance is 'nice' versus saying that you did a horrendous job! Oops! I meant a good job!"

"Harley, I bet that you do more than all three of those jobs combined." The green-haired coordinator said. He paused and shut his mouth.

"Oh Drew dear, you're only a junior and already making lewd jokes! What's next? Are you going to seduce May's Beautifly?"

"Harley no." May gave an annoyed look at him.

"Of course you'd defend your significant other May!" He giggled and turned to Solidad. "Don't worry, Solidad and I will get you a 'congrats on the sex cake' soon!"

"I **need** to leave." Drew's face became a rosy color and he ran off.

"Look at what you did, Harley!" May pouted. "Why can't you just be nicer?"

"I believe that 'nice' is the wrong word you're looking for, sweetheart. Because I'm never 'nice' to any bitch." He made a gesture to himself. "...Except, I am the bitchiest out of every bitch, so I don't count!"

"C'mon Harley, I think that Drew will need to recover from that cake comment." Solidad laughed and turned back to the brunette. "Drew is not old enough to stand Harley's comments... yet. Anyways, I think that you should get to your dorm room."

Harley gave a snide good-bye while Solidad waved off to her.

* * *

"Sweet! I get a room all to myself!" Gold cheered to himself. He saw that a majority of the students already gotten a room and roommate in the [N] Dorm. However, no one had even appeared next his room after an hour or so.

Mainly because he took a nap and no one entered his dorm room during that time.

He took out his music player and turned up to full blast. Kicking off his shoes, he jumped on the bed and sang to "Just Lose It" by Eminem. Well, he was actually yelling it in a song-song way.

What he didn't hear was the "click" of his door.

" _Now, I'm gonna make you dance. It's your chance._ " The noirette took off his socks and flung them at the door. " _Yeah boy, shake that ass_ _—_ "

A sock had hit boy with kelly-green hair. His face was not amused. However, he seemed to be disturbed by the hatcher's song choice and singing. After Gold had sang those lyrics, the song continued to play, " _Oops I mean girl, girl girl girl girl! ...You know you're my world._ "

"I'm not going to shake my ass for you." Drew said and his roommate fell off the bed and slept in shame.

And later that day, Drew found out that Gold was bisexual and wasn't into him.

Drew was obviously meant for Gary.

* * *

Yellow looked at the two dorms next to each other. One was a sierra color and the other was a sandy color. She saw that most of the nurture students were going into the [N] Dorm... But she had a card to the [B] Dorm...

She shrugged it off and strolled into the dorm that she was assigned to. While taking the elevator, she saw many of the trainers were energetic and talking about the battle specialty. She wasn't sure how she got in this dorm, but she just went with it.

Unlocking the door, the blonde was praying that her roommate wouldn't be too aggressive.

"Yellow?" A pair of round hazel eyes peered from the corner wall.

"Soul?" Yellow gave a sigh of relief when the brunette smiled and revealed herself. "Thank Arceus that you're my roommate! I thought that I would have gotten a roommate who could crush my skull!"

"I guess that I'll take this a compliment?" She sweatdropped and went back to her bed. She looked over at the healer. "It's just that a girl here exchanged her room for an [N] Dorm room."

"Ah, I see." Yellow took out the clothes from her suitcase and started to put in the closet.

"Oh yeah! Both Dane and Zoey invited us to go shop at the school stands before it gets crowded." She grabbed a reuseable bag.

"School stands?" Yellow repeated.

"When all of the new students are heading to their dorms, the alumni students set up school stands that sold hand-crafted items made by each specialty!" She explained. "Mainly because of how most students weren't allowed to bring in personal shampoos and perishable items onto the ship."

"Do we even have any money?" The blonde asked.

"Dane said that her mom gave her extra-spending money because of how expensive the school is. So we just wanted to shop together!" Soul answered and they zoomed out of the [B] building.

Outside, they saw men and women setting up stands or selling items to the few students that were there. Meanwhile, most of the students were still at the dorms. Soon enough, both girls found Dawn and Zoey on the opposite end of the four dorms. Both pairs then ran towards the center path to meet each other.

"Ready to go shopping?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah." Soul answered and Yellow nodded.

"Alright, let's go!" Dawn started to lead the way.

"I think that we should know what we're going to buy first." Zoey sweatdropped. "We shouldn't just blow out all this money."

"Zoey has a point." The healer agreed.

"Oh fine..." Dawn sighed. "I thought it would be great to get some new clothes..."

"Accessories will have to wait. I think that we need to get things for personal hygiene." She said and got a list from her pocket. "I don't understand why... But we weren't allowed to bring personal shampoo or lotions to this island."

"I wonder why though..." Soul commented. They walked to the ballroom's west wing and found an array of stands selling soaps and shampoo. The area had a pleasant aroma of flowers and gentle scents. They were amazed to see a vast market full of colors and handmade soaps. Yellow wander off to a stand and then everyone followed.

"Well, I have to say that this stand looks good for us and our Pokemon!" Zoey announced and the cashier softly laughed.

"Of course this stand is good for both trainer and their Pokemon." She picked up a magazine. "All of these soaps and shampoos are made by the nurture students here! We only use organic berries and minerals found on this island because we care about the Pokemon as well."

"That seems really thoughtful to do." Dawn remarked as she was browsing the top shelf.

"It's what we nurture students care about! Pokemon! If you'd like, feel free to bring out your Pokemon to see if they like these soaps! They enjoy the scents too!" She laughed. "Just make sure that they aren't larger than 3 feet."

All of the girls looked at each other with smiles before releasing each one of their Pokemon.

"So, is this what nurture students do?" Yellow asked the woman while Chu Chu was on the counter smelling the sample scents.

"They sure do! They raise and breed Pokemon with love a care! This specialty likes to also grow berries and then use them to make medicine, soaps, or snacks!" She answered. I see that you must be a new nurture student here. What year?"

"I'm going to be a junior this year." She answered and started browsing through the tables.

All four of them were just finished with piling shampoos and soaps on the counter. They said that they were done and ready to pay. The cashier had a small glint in her eye.

"I'll now show you kids the talents of a nurture student." She threw everything into the bag and took a deep breath. "Brown honey sugar lip scrub, vanilla sea salt scrub, passion custap berry shampoo and conditioner, magost berry lotion, white tea enigma soap, extra strong herbal conditioner, mago berry bubble bath, bulk berry shampoo, qualot berry lip balm, sitrus lotion, earl grey shampoo and conditoner, pomeg berry butter, pecha flower blossom shampoos and conditioners, orange candy face scrub, oran berry mosturizer, watmel flower cream, and... multiple bath bombs of various colors and scents."

There was a lot of shocked faces when they paid and left that stand.

* * *

Green Oak and Paul stared at each other when they arrived at the door of their room. It went on for five minutes until the brunette broke this awkward silence.

"I'll stay out of your business and you stay out of mine." He said.

"Agreed." The Sinnoh trainer stated and they entered their room.

* * *

"Hey Ash, are you lost or something?" Red asked as he and Silver were unpacking in their room.

"It's kind of a funny story..." Ash laughed nervously. Both boys were now staring at him with full attention. "I was the last person to submit my application and the people really liked it... Because it was sent a minute before entries ended, they asked if I knew two people that I wanted to stay in a room with."

"So wait." The redhead started to speak. "You're basically the 2001th student here who wanted to share a room with both of us? And we got paired together on purpose?"

"Well, I didn't really know if I could share a room with anyone else." Ash shrugged. He threw both of his arms around Red and Silver. "I mean, you're the only people who I'd share a room with!"

"That's really nice of you the say Ash, but where are you going to sleep?" Red questioned.

"That's easy! I brought a hammock with me ahead of time!" He answered and the taller teenager gave a sigh of relief.

" _How long will this hug last?_ " Silver asked in a desperate tone.

"At least you don't have to be rooming with Gold." The noirette pointed out.

"I just know we're going to have an awesome year in this room!" Ash shouted. "Right Pikachu?"

Pikachu just gave a cheer to their trainer and flopped on the bed.

* * *

 **i finished this chapter to procrastinate**

 **If you want to see the school map, check out:**

 **Tumblr: pokecontestikari **

**Then search " _pokedew academy_ " **

**SweetToothDinosaur out of here...**


End file.
